northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Bonds of Justice
is an upcoming North Chevronian series produced by Miyuki Akita for GP-NET, Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions and Protocol Entertainment. Created by Rina Asakawa, written by Fumiko Kanagawa and directed by Sei Nagaishi, the series is slated to air on May 8, 2017, replacing Always With You Forever, on GP-NET Afternoon Delight Treats. The series stars Mashiro Hinata as the main protagonist, while Ryuunosuke Ikari serves as the main antagonist. Synopsis Kizuna Muraoka is a hardworking high school teacher in Ozawa Academy. Unknown to her students, she has a secret ability regarding to investigating and solving crimes, as well as fighting against the heinous criminals. From there, she was recruited by the Investigation Department as a combat detective under her codename, Kizuna Hyuga. As her journey starts as a detective, Kizuna is making sure that the justice will be served to the people who those were aggravated by the heinous criminals. Episodes #Episode 1 (05/08/2017) #BOJEpisode1 #Episode 2 (05/09/2017) #BOJEpisode2 #Episode 3 (05/10/2017) #BOJEpisode3 #Episode 4 (05/11/2017) #BOJEpisode4 #Episode 5 (05/12/2017) #BOJEpisode5 #Episode 6 (05/15/2017) #BOJEpisode6 #Episode 7 (05/16/2017) #BOJEpisode7 #Episode 8 (05/17/2017) #BOJEpisode8 #Episode 9 (05/18/2017) #BOJEpisode9 #Episode 10 (05/19/2017) #BOJEpisode10 #Episode 11 (05/22/2017) #BOJEpisode11 #Episode 12 (05/23/2017) #BOJEpisode12 #Episode 13 (05/24/2017) #BOJEpisode13 #Episode 14 (05/25/2017) #BOJEpisode14 #Episode 15 (05/26/2017) #BOJEpisode15 #Episode 16 (05/29/2017) #BOJEpisode16 #Episode 17 (05/30/2017) #BOJEpisode17 #Episode 18 (05/31/2017) #BOJEpisode18 #Episode 19 (06/01/2017) #BOJEpisode19 #Episode 20 (06/02/2017) #BOJEpisode20 #Episode 21 (06/05/2017) #BOJEpisode21 #Episode 22 (06/06/2017) #BOJEpisode22 #Episode 23 (06/07/2017) #BOJEpisode23 #Episode 24 (06/08/2017) #BOJEpisode24 #Episode 25 (06/09/2017) #BOJEpisode25 #Episode 26 (06/12/2017) #BOJEpisode26 #Episode 27 (06/13/2017) #BOJEpisode27 #Episode 28 (06/14/2017) #BOJEpisode28 #Episode 29 (06/15/2017) #BOJEpisode29 #Episode 30 (06/16/2017) #BOJEpisode30 #Episode 31 (06/19/2017) #BOJEpisode31 #Episode 32 (06/20/2017) #BOJEpisode32 #Episode 33 (06/21/2017) #BOJEpisode33 #Episode 34 (06/22/2017) #BOJEpisode34 #Episode 35 (06/23/2017) #BOJEpisode35 #Episode 36 (06/26/2017) #BOJEpisode36 #Episode 37 (06/27/2017) #BOJEpisode37 #Episode 38 (06/28/2017) #BOJEpisode38 #Episode 39 (06/29/2017) #BOJEpisode39 #Episode 40 (06/30/2017) #BOJEpisode40 #Episode 41 (07/03/2017) #BOJEpisode41 #Episode 42 (07/04/2017) #BOJEpisode42 #Episode 43 (07/05/2017) #BOJEpisode43 #Episode 44 (07/06/2017) #BOJEpisode44 #Episode 45 (07/07/2017) #BOJEpisode45 #Episode 46 (07/10/2017) #BOJEpisode46 #Episode 47 (07/11/2017) #BOJEpisode47 #Episode 48 (07/12/2017) #BOJEpisode48 #Episode 49 (07/13/2017) #BOJEpisode49 #Episode 50 (07/14/2017) #BOJEpisode50 #Episode 51 (07/17/2017) #BOJEpisode51 #Episode 52 (07/18/2017) #BOJEpisode52 #Episode 53 (07/19/2017) #BOJEpisode53 #Episode 54 (07/20/2017) #BOJEpisode54 #Episode 55 (07/21/2017) #BOJEpisode55 #Episode 56 (07/24/2017) #BOJEpisode56 #Episode 57 (07/25/2017) #BOJEpisode57 #Episode 58 (07/26/2017) #BOJEpisode58 #Episode 59 (07/27/2017) #BOJEpisode59 #Episode 60 (07/28/2017) #BOJEpisode60 #Episode 61 (07/31/2017) #BOJEpisode61 #Episode 62 (08/01/2017) #BOJEpisode62 #Episode 63 (08/02/2017) #BOJEpisode63 #Episode 64 (08/03/2017) #BOJEpisode64 #Episode 65 (08/04/2017) #BOJEpisode65 #Episode 66 (08/07/2017) #BOJEpisode66 #Episode 67 (08/08/2017) #BOJEpisode67 #Episode 68 (08/09/2017) #BOJEpisode68 #Episode 69 (08/10/2017) #BOJEpisode69 #Episode 70 (08/11/2017) #BOJEpisode70 #Episode 71 (08/14/2017) #BOJEpisode71 #Episode 72 (08/15/2017) #BOJEpisode72 #Episode 73 (08/16/2017) #BOJEpisode73 #Episode 74 (08/17/2017) #BOJEpisode74 #Episode 75 (08/18/2017) #BOJEpisode75 #Episode 76 (08/21/2017) #BOJEpisode76 #Episode 77 (08/22/2017) #BOJEpisode77 #Episode 78 (08/23/2017) #BOJEpisode78 #Episode 79 (08/24/2017) #BOJEpisode79 #Episode 80 (08/25/2017) #BOJEpisode80 #Episode 81 (08/28/2017) #BOJEpisode81 #Episode 82 (08/29/2017) #BOJEpisode82 #Episode 83 (08/30/2017) #BOJEpisode83 #Episode 84 (08/31/2017) #BOJEpisode84 #Episode 85 (09/01/2017) #BOJEpisode85 #Episode 86 (09/04/2017) #BOJEpisode86 #Episode 87 (09/05/2017) #BOJEpisode87 #Episode 88 (09/06/2017) #BOJEpisode88 #Episode 89 (09/07/2017) #BOJEpisode89 #Episode 90 (09/08/2017) #BOJEpisode90 #Episode 91 (09/11/2017) #BOJEpisode91 #Episode 92 (09/12/2017) #BOJEpisode92 #Episode 93 (09/13/2017) #BOJEpisode93 #Episode 94 (09/14/2017) #BOJEpisode94 #Episode 95 (09/15/2017) #BOJEpisode95 #Episode 96 (09/18/2017) #BOJEpisode96 #Episode 97 (09/19/2017) #BOJEpisode97 #Episode 98 (09/20/2017) #BOJEpisode98 #Episode 99 (09/21/2017) #BOJEpisode99 #Episode 100 (09/22/2017) #BOJEpisode100 #Episode 101 (09/25/2017) #BOJEpisode101 #Episode 102 (09/26/2017) #BOJEpisode102 #Episode 103 (09/27/2017) #BOJEpisode103 #Episode 104 (09/28/2017) #BOJEpisode104 #Episode 105 (09/29/2017) #BOJEpisode105 #Episode 106 (10/02/2017) #BOJEpisode106 #Episode 107 (10/03/2017) #BOJEpisode107 #Episode 108 (10/04/2017) #BOJEpisode108 #Episode 109 (10/05/2017) #BOJEpisode109 #Episode 110 (10/06/2017) #BOJEpisode110 #Episode 111 (10/09/2017) #BOJEpisode111 #Episode 112 (10/10/2017) #BOJEpisode112 #Episode 113 (10/11/2017) #BOJEpisode113 #Episode 114 (10/12/2017) #BOJEpisode114 #Episode 115 (10/13/2017) #BOJEpisode115 #Episode 116 (10/16/2017) #BOJEpisode116 #Episode 117 (10/17/2017) #BOJEpisode117 #Episode 118 (10/18/2017) #BOJEpisode118 #Episode 119 (10/19/2017) #BOJEpisode119 #Episode 120 (10/20/2017) #BOJEpisode120 #Episode 121 (10/23/2017) #BOJEpisode121 #Episode 122 (10/24/2017) #BOJEpisode122 #Episode 123 (10/25/2017) #BOJEpisode123 #Episode 124 (10/26/2017) #BOJEpisode124 #Episode 125 (10/27/2017) #BOJEpisode125 #Episode 126 (10/30/2017) #BOJEpisode126 #Episode 127 (10/31/2017) #BOJEpisode127 #Episode 128 (11/01/2017) #BOJEpisode128 #Episode 129 (11/02/2017) #BOJEpisode129 #Episode 130 (11/03/2017) #BOJEpisode130 #Episode 131 (11/06/2017) #BOJEpisode131 #Episode 132 (11/07/2017) #BOJEpisode132 #Episode 133 (11/08/2017) #BOJEpisode133 #Episode 134 (11/09/2017) #BOJEpisode134 #Episode 135 (11/10/2017) #BOJEpisode135 #Episode 136 (11/13/2017) #BOJEpisode136 #Episode 137 (11/14/2017) #BOJEpisode137 #Episode 138 (11/15/2017) #BOJEpisode138 #Episode 139 (11/16/2017) #BOJEpisode139 #Episode 140 (11/17/2017) #BOJEpisode140 #Episode 141 (11/20/2017) #BOJEpisode141 #Episode 142 (11/21/2017) #BOJEpisode142 #Episode 143 (11/22/2017) #BOJEpisode143 #Episode 144 (11/23/2017) #BOJEpisode144 #Episode 145 (11/24/2017) #BOJEpisode145 Cast Cast was confirmed on March 4, 2017. Main cast *Kizuna Muraoka: Mashiro Hinata *Takemi Yamada: Sayaka Igarashi *Megumi Hirose: Shiho Rokuzato Supporting cast *Haruka Ogawa: Mirei Ishino *Shion Fujisaki: Akemi Takatsukasa *Kaito Natsume: Ryuunosuke Ikari *Inoue Naganuma: Noi Harajima *Mizuki Natsume: Mitsuko Byakudan *Ryotaro Muraoka: Sou Kitakami *Sachiko Takemura: Natsuki Hiragami *Dean Kasumi: Kai Fujiwara *Tori Hayakawa: Bernard Perez *Hitomi Fujino: Mimiko Sugiura (7-Fates) *Kanade Tatsumi: Kyoko Takada *Taiga Misato: Yohan Sato Theme song Opening theme *「Open Hearts~To Kizuna」 **Lyrics (作詞): Satoshi Okuwaka **Composition (作曲): Reiko Kitagawa **Arrangement (編曲): HARP-Y **Artist (歌): Haruka Inoue Reception Broadcast The series premiered on May 8, 2017, in North Chevron, on GP-NET. The South Chevronian broadcast, on the other hand, premiered on May 22, 2017 on Yoshimitsu Network. Notes * See also *List of GP-NET TV series Category:2017 North Chevronian TV series debuts Category:2017 North Chevronian TV series endings